恋風
by Haruno-Mizuhime
Summary: Aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa diduniaku hanya ada kau dan aku tumbuh dengan keyakinan seperti itu. Rasa sakit karena terus menerus memelihara perasaan cinta dalam benak ku membuatku tidak bisa tersenyum walaupun hanya berpura-pura. Rasa kesepian melingkupiku bagai laut dimalam hari. Aku berdiri teguh ditengah angin yang terus berhembus, sendiri, mengharap kehadiranmu di sisiku
1. 前説

**Title:** Koikaze

**Pairing:**MikoRei

**Warning:**OOC, AU

**Summary:**Aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa diduniaku hanya ada kau dan aku tumbuh dengan keyakinan seperti itu. Rasa sakit karena terus menerus memelihara perasaan cinta dalam benak ku membuatku tidak bisa tersenyum walaupun hanya berpura-pura. Rasa kesepian melingkupiku bagai laut dimalam hari. Aku berdiri teguh ditengah angin yang terus berhembus, sendirian. Berharap kehadiranmu disampingku...

**Disclaimer:****Kalau saya author K, sudah pasti ceritanya akan penuh dengan adegan Homo. Sayang saya bukan authornya.**

'_aku tumbuh dengan keyakinan bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain dirimu'_

Ya, begitulah yang ada di dalam benak Munakata Reishi. Ia dan Suoh Mikoto adalah teman dari kecil. Mereka berasal dari keluarga konglomerat Jepang. Karena kedua orang tua mereka merupakan partner bisnis, mau tidak mau mereka selalu bertemu dalam berbagai acara.

Pertemuan pertama mereka saat Reishi berumur 7 tahun, ia dibawa oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta di kediaman keluarga Suoh. Dia diperkenalkan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Ia adalah anak pertama keluarga Suoh, Suoh Mikoto. Walaupun saat itu Mikoto sedang berpakaian rapi dan elegan, Reishi dapat merasakan aura kebebasan dari dalam dirinya.

Mikoto sangat berbeda dengan tuan muda- tuan muda yang selama ini ia temui. Ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain, memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan mobil, hanya mengerjakan apa yang ia anggap menarik, tidak suka menghamburkan uang dengan percuma, melakukan perjalanan sendirian kedalam hutan untuk memanjat pohon besar dan tidur dengan ditemani angin sepoi yang berhembus diantara celah dedaunan, Suoh Mikoto adalah tuan muda yang penuh dengan aura kebebasan. Reishi yang terbiasa hidup dalam kekangan dan tekanan sebagai anak pertama keluarga Munakata merasa sangat kagum sekaligus iri kepada Mikoto yang bebas. Ia harus berusaha keras agar dapat menjawab ekspektasi kedua orang tuanya, ia harus bersikap dewasa agar tidak mempermalukan keluarganya di depan orang lain, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap egois dan bersenang-senang.

Mikoto adalah orang pertama yang mengulurkan lengannya pada Reishi, mengajaknya berkeliling hutan yang terletak di belakang mansion kediaman Suoh. Mikoto adalah orang pertama yang menunjukan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak biasa, berjalan ditengah kota tanpa mobil ataupun kawalan orang-orang dewasa. Mikoto adalah orang pertama yang dapat menerima Reishi apa adanya, tanpa harus memasang topeng. Bagi Reishi, Mikoto adalah dunianya.

Namun, begitu menginjak kelas 6 SD, Reishi merasa Mikoto mulai sulit untuk dijangkau. Ia sudah jarang ikut datang ke pesta-pesta dan pertemuan keluarga konglomerat. Saat berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Suoh pun, Ia masih belum kembali dari sekolahnya. Reishi mulai kembali merasa kosong. Tanpa Mikoto ia hanyalah seorang anak teladan yang membosankan. Ia pun mulai mencari tahu dimana Mikoto bersekolah dan memohon pada Papanya agar ia dapat melanjutkan sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Mikoto.

Akhirnya Reishi melanjutkan sekolahnya di Ashinaka Gakuen, tempat Mikoto berada. Ashinaka Gakuen adalah sekolah dengan sistem elevator. SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitas ada didalam satu lingkup Pulau Ashinaka. Selain itu khusus untuk SMP dan SMA, mereka menggunakan sistem asrama

Namun, kenyataan yang ada tidak seindah yang ia bayangkan.

Mikoto memiliki teman-teman yang akrab dengannya di sekolah. Baik saat istirahat siang maupun pulang sekolah, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tertawa bersama, bermain bersama, makan bersama, semua mereka lalui bersama. Mungkin Mikoto tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaan Reishi di sekolah tersebut. Namun bukan berarti Reishi akan menyerah begitu saja. Sesaat setelah dimulai masa-masa perekrutan siswa baru, Reishi memutuskan untuk segera mendaftarkan diri bergabung dengan OSIS Ashinaka Gakuen.

'_mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Suoh...' _


	2. 許して下さい

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena sudah lama tidak update dan update kali ini bukan chapter baru :'(

saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa web tidak dapat saya akses dari wifi rumah saya.

walaupun sudah menggunakan google DNS namun tetap tidak bisa tembus.

saat ini saya sedang mencoba masuk (dan kebetulan bisa) melalui Wifi kampus (yang gossipnya menggunakan server / ISP dari SG)

jadi, Mulai minggu depan saya akan kembali aktif meng-update semua story saya di xD

Maaf sudah menunggu lama dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya :')


End file.
